


Золотой песок

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: Тот случай, когда вы напарники просто потому, что больше дураков не нашлось.
Relationships: Rochechouart (OC)/Mindil the Untested
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 1





	Золотой песок

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Золотой песок» – это второе определение, данное Камеруном, когда его попросили описать напарника. Первое наиболее цивилизованно переводилось с босмерского, как «желтая похотливая обезьяна».  
> 2\. Блайт - это псевдоним Рошешуара, которым он пользовался на заре карьеры в Доминионе, пока его не раскрыли. Во-первых, ему просто не нравится его имя (с чего бы это?), во-вторых, не пристало свободному художнику застревать в одном образе.

Нужную таверну Камерун нашел почти сразу: в Марбруке их было не так много, а уж тех, в которые пускали Неустрашимых – и того меньше. Не размениваясь на разговоры, он сразу поднялся на второй этаж и отыскал среди одинаковых дверей ту единственную, которую караулил мерно подрагивающий металлический шар. При его приближении шар развернулся, сложился в сферу-центуриона и предупреждающе выставил одну из стальных рук, но Камерун, не сбавляя шага, показал ей пропуск – и сфера откатилась в сторону. Постучав – не столько для приличия, это было бесполезно, сколько просто чтобы обозначить свое появление – Камерун вошел в комнату.

Ее скромные размеры и аскетичная обстановка позволяли охватить всё и всех присутствующих одним взглядом, не укрылись от него и два обнаженных альтмера на кровати. Камерун так толком и не понял, какие конечности в этом хитросплетении золотистых тел кому принадлежат, и на какой стадии сближения находятся, но, собственно, его это и не интересовало. Судя по двемерскому конструкту характерной конфигурации у дверей, один из них точно был Блайтом – а большего и не требовалось.

– Именем королевы!.. – начал было Камерун, а потом решил, что и это сойдет за законченную фразу. По его разумению, высоким эльфам в такой ситуации подобало смущаться, прикрываться и возмущаться бесцеремонному вторжению – в вольном порядке действий, но, то ли ему попались неправильные эльфы, то ли он до сих пор что-то недопонимал в обычаях альтмеров – эти двое оправдывать его ожидания не спешили.

– Крохотуля! – донеслось из недр эльфийского клубка, а потом оттуда же высунулась рука и поманила к себе. – Иди к нам!

– Раздавите, – невозмутимо ответил Камерун, однако, подошел.

– Мы осторожно, – заверил его Блайт и попытался ухватить за руку, но не преуспел – зато Камерун успел вложить ему в ладонь свиток с приказом, а затем отошел подальше.

– Именем королевы, Раз призывает тебя немедленно явиться в ставку командования – и дальше по тексту.

– Экий ты зануда, – вздохнул Блайт, и эльфы начали распутываться. – Нет бы поддержать друга в беде.

– Ты не похож на терпящего бедствие, – взгляд Камеруна упал на цветок в кадке у окна, да так там и остался.

– Еще как похож, – еще горше вздохнул Блайт, вытягиваясь во всю длину своего немаленького тела, и закинул руки за голову. Его партнер, нисколько не стесняясь их наготы, подпер голову кулаком и заинтересованно разглядывал незваного гостя. – Сначала Циннар погряз в работе и не смог прийти, разрушив такие прекрасные планы, теперь ты вот… – но, заметив, что все внимание Камеруна поглощено растением, Блайт прервал жалостливую речь на середине. – И теперь я проиграл чахлой редиске – стыд, позор, уныние… – проворчал он, пытаясь нашарить штаны.

– Это не редиска, – сообщил Камерун, разглядывая цветок так, будто собирался рисовать его по памяти.

– Редиска – это ты, – штаны нашлись, но чужие, что не прибавило Блайту благодушия.

– Я не чахлый, – так же невозмутимо возразил Камерун.

– Теперь уже я жалею, что ты не присоединился, – впервые за все время отозвался любовник Блайта. – Я – Миндил, – и протянул руку для приветствия.

– Камерун Осиный Кусь, – помахал в ответ тот. – Извини, но этот прием и в первый раз не сработал.

– И я посрамлен вслед за тобою, мой друг, и нам остается только утешиться в объятиях друг друга! – театральности этим двоим было не занимать.

– Прости, мон ами, долг зовет! – покаялся Блайт и наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать на прощание. – Доминион в опасности, и все такое.

– Не смею задерживать, кто же в здравом уме пойдет против Доминиона. Если соскучишься – ты знаешь, где можно меня найти.

– И я обязательно вернусь к тебе, овеянный славою, – Блайт улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.

– Иди, герой, и возвращайся со щитом – Миндил напутственно сжал его плечо. – Ты задолжал мне Ркиндалефт.

– Ты тоже, мон ами, ты тоже.

– Захвати цветок, пожалуйста, – попросил Камерун, когда альтмеры напрощались вдоволь, и Блайт готов был выдвигаться. Тот, как ни странно, повиновался без вопросов.

Хозяин таверны хотел было возмутиться такому самоуправству, но получил под нос свиток с особым разрешением королевы в целях следствия изымать у граждан Доминиона любые подозрительные предметы – и смиренно отступил.

– А ты – вор, ты знаешь? – спросил Блайт, бережно прижимая к себе горшок. Сфера-центурион мирно катилась следом, неся его сумку. Огромный, из белого металла, цветок на ее налобнике весело поблескивал на солнце. – Украл редиску у честного гражданина, злоупотребив служебным положением.

– Он забывал ее поливать.

– Да, это многое объясняет.

– И она умирает.

– Серьезно? – Блайт посмотрел на растение. Так как в цветоводстве он разбирался чуть более, чем никак, это не дало ему ровным счетом ничего. Вполне себе цветок. Зеленый. С листьями.

– Да, – коротко ответил Камерун.

– А почему я вообще его несу, если он нужен тебе?

– Потому что я старше по званию.

– Вот ты жук! Просто ты выслуживаешься перед начальством, а мне служба вообще побоку!

– Я не жук, я – босмер, – с непроницаемым лицом сообщил Камерун, а потом все-таки улыбнулся.

– Слушай, босмер, а пойдем с нами в Ркиндалефт? Раз уж ты чуть не сорвал мне вербовку – это будет по-честному.

– Так это была вербовка?

– Ну разумеется! Моя научная экспедиция под угрозой, потому что две другие «научные экспедиции» прямо сейчас пытаются истребить друг друга за право выгрести из исследуемого объекта все самое ценное. Шарлатаны! Поэтому я уговорил Неустрашимых мне помочь. Ну как, уговаривал… а ты мне помешал. Вот кстати, нельзя было сделать это как-то цивилизованней?

– Цивилизованные гонцы до цели не добрались. Один не смог выловить тебя, так и не вклинившись между пьянками и свальным грехом, второго побили и выбросили из таверны Неустрашимые. Третий до сих пор с ними пьет – я видел его, когда проходил мимо. Четвертого спустила с лестницы Мария-Антуанетта.

– Моя девочка! – гордо заметил Блайт.

– На пятом Раз устал и послал меня, потому что я один из немногих, кого признает Эм-Эй.

– Пользуетесь моим мягкосердечием! Ладно, надеюсь, там что-то стоящее.

– Вот он тебе и расскажет, – Камерун забрал у него горшок и ушел. Блайт успел поздороваться с дежурными солдатами, помахать знакомой из талморского корпуса, когда – как обычно, из ниоткуда – появился Разум-Дар.

– Раз по-прежнему считает, что для законопослушного гражданина ты слишком усердно прячешься.

– Разве? – скрестил руки на груди Блайт. – Кажется, я никогда не скрывал своего местоположения. Все знают, в какой именно гостинице остановился «альтмер с тарантайкой».

– И именно там – по чистейшему совпадению, разумеется – квартируются Неустрашимые, которыми так удобно прикрываться.

– Не понимаю, о чем вы.

– Разумеется – нет. Камерун с тобой?

– Когда я видел его в последний раз – он нес реквизированный цветок в неизвестном направлении.

– Тогда он недалеко ушел. Идем, Раз не любит повторять по два раза.

Камерун, действительно, нашелся недалеко – раздобыв где-то такую же крохотную, как и он сам, лопату, он деловито копал ямку. Цветок стоял рядом, ожидая своего часа. Тут же колосилась небольшая грядка спасенных ранее растений.

– И часто он так делает? – впечатлившись масштабами волонтерской деятельности босмера, спросил Блайт.

– В пределах нормы – делу не мешает, – невозмутимо ответил Раз. – Доминион славится пониманием и вежливым отношением к обычаям своих членов, чего и тебе советует.

– Крохотуля! – не удержавшись, Блайт подошел к Камеруну сзади, поднял над землей и в порыве умиления стиснул в объятиях. – Как же я скучал!

– У меня в руках лопата, – вежливо напомнил тот. – Поставь обратно – или я подрублю тебе пальцы на ноге.

Блайт печально вздохнул, его немного потискал его напоследок и поставил на землю. Камерун невозмутимо одернул куртку и продолжил копать.

– Как бы Разу не расплакаться от умиления? Наверное, стоит переключиться на работу. Недалеко отсюда была обнаружена босмерская деревня, все жители которой одичали, – Блайт присвистнул. Камерун молча кивнул и принялся выковыривать цветок из горшка. – Я послал туда солдат, но им не удалось обнаружить никаких видимых следов. Причину происшествия установить не удалось.

– Быть может, они нарушили один из обетов? – спросил Камерун, водрузив цветок в ямку и старательно засыпая его землей.

– Дело не в Зеленом Пакте. И не в яде. Проклятий, знакомых нашим магам, тоже не было обнаружено.

– И вы хотите, чтобы я этим занялся? – спросил Блайт, наблюдая, как Камерун, отряхнув ладони, побрел за ведром. – Я же ничего не смыслю в босмерах.

– Зато смыслишь в целительстве. Доминионские лекари не смогли ничего сделать. Нам нужен… нестандартный подход. Свежая идея. «Альтмер с тарантайкой» славится именно этим.

– Надеюсь, оплата будет достойной. И я делаю это не ради вас, а ради них.

– Раз-зумеется. Камерун, проследи, чтобы светило бретонской медицины не съели по дороге.

Камерун, поглаживая листья политого им цветка, молча кивнул. Блайту показалось, что листья будто бы тянутся к его рукам. И еще он подумал что, может быть, цветок и правда стоило забрать оттуда, где о нем не заботились.


End file.
